Madness From Within
by sotroublesomeST
Summary: Madness, is a very terrafying and hungry creture. even the strong, fall on thier knees for mercey to not be taken by the madness within thier own souls...  this is my first Song fic, so be gentle and read and review please   '


**The song "sound of madness" belongs to Shindown**

**and the charactor Stein belongs to his orginal creator, i do not own him. though if i did, i'd keep him in my closet XD **

Madness from within

"_1:20 AM, in my office…in the darkness…where no one can find me…no one can stop me…from pondering my thoughts…"_

Thought Stein as he stared into the empty room behind him. Every stitch, every thread, every patch of his walls…

They were a wall build out of madness.

Stein sits back in his chair on wheels and brooding on his thoughts. He thinks in every detail…cutting…stitching…repairing his madness…

_**Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast**__**  
><strong>__**Always under attack, always coming in last**__**  
><strong>__**Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything**_

He whirls around in his chair slowly, and stares at his desk. The desk starts to blur into nothing, as a grin swam across his face. His warped smile was accompanied by a slight chuckle. He opens his desk drawer and picks up the sharp beautiful tool,

His scalpel.

He stares at it in all it's marvelous beauty. The sheen, the sharpness, the cool steel grip…

_**I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass**__**  
><strong>__**So paranoid, watch your back**_

Something in Stein snaps and he's back in his room, away from his thoughts. He takes a few deep breaths, puts the scalpel away in his drawer again, and gets up from his wheelie chair.

Stein wonders around the room, pacing, panicking…

It's coming…

It's coming fast…

And it's coming for him…

_**Oh my, here we go**__**  
><strong>__**Another lose cannon gone bi-polar**_

His palms start to sweat, his mind is already in too many places at once. _**  
><strong>__**Slipped down, couldn't get much lower**_

His head starts to hurt, sweat pours from his forehead like rain. He stops pacing for a moment, then starts to ponder again…_**  
><strong>__**Quicksand's got no sense of humor**__**  
><strong>__**I'm still laughing like hell**_

He chuckles for a moment from the thought. His emerald green eyes are covered by the shadow of his grey silver hair, and laughs hysterically.

Stein's eyes widen as he stops again. He falls to his knees, it's getting to him…it's getting to him fast.

Tears fall down his face in pain, and in fear…

He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know how to fight anymore…

_**You think that by crying to me**__**  
><strong>__**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe**__**  
><strong>__**You've been infected by a social disease**__**  
><strong>__**Well, then take your medicine**_

He thinks of Spirit, His Students, and Marie…all who depend on him to stay sane…to defeat this horrible monster called madness.

_**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain**__**  
><strong>__**Somehow I'm still here to explain**__**  
><strong>__**That the darkest hour never comes in the night**__**  
><strong>__**You can sleep with a gun**__**  
><strong>__**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**_

"**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality****…****If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free**…Spirit…Marie…Maka…help me…HELP ME!" Stein screamed helplessly to the empty room.

All he could hear was an echo. Stein's head started to hurt again, he grabbed his head in pain and screamed.

_**But I'm not gonna part the seas**_

_**You're a self-fulfilling prophecy**_

All around the room, Stein fell, stumbled, and racked…hard…he was losing…he was losing hope…losing…this battle…

_**You think that by crying to me**__**  
><strong>__**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe**__**  
><strong>__**You've been infected by a social disease**__**  
><strong>__**Well, then take your medicine**_

Falling into his desk made him lose balance; not just physically, but mentally off to the floor, where he laid there and stared at the ceiling. Slowly, steadily, the room began to swirl. Gradually the room began to spin faster and faster. Soon the room wasn't there anymore nothing but a colorless blob.

Suddenly…it was dark.

Stein laid there not moving…not wanting to…finally, something was whispering. It was faint, but there.

He sat up to listen, and soon began to reiterate it's words…

"**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain****. ****Somehow I'm still here to explain.****  
><strong>**That the darkest hour never comes in the night****.**" Stein whispered, then stopped and pondered…one, more, time…

_**You can sleep with a gun, **_

_**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**__**  
><strong>__**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**__**  
><strong>__**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?...**_

Dissipating from sight…where the ones he loved, with the things he cared about, with what was important…

He couldn't remember what the last words where.

The more he pondered, the more he lost it, and the more he lost it…

The more he was losing…

Finally, he snapped. There was no going back…he had snapped for good and there was no stopping it.

Stein grinned, and stood up. He walked over to his desk with a twisted smile, once more opened his drawer…

And grabbed his scalpel.

He stared at it, and greeted it like it was an old friend.

"at last…together again…never to be separated…ever again…" Stein said with a chuckle.

Laughter filled the room as his maniacal laughter gave him incentive and power.

Now him and his thoughts where one, and no one could stop him from his cutting deeds, and stitching the repair of his insanity…_**  
><strong>_


End file.
